User talk:Lisle202
Hi, welcome to Crysis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Storyline page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 02:55, 13 June 2009 :Good work for creating these pages. If you would not mind, you may help in some small things, and other large articles that you can handle. I now wonder where is N Segick at the time I leave this message. -- FairlyOddDeities 01:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I really think that N Segick has lost internet, as his edit count have been the same since yesterday, otherwise, his edit count might have at least increased in all wikis section. -- FairlyOddDeities 02:22, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : Templates You have to make the template the exact text you want to be found on the page. In the case of most templates, including the template currently in use for locations, they are made using a highly formatted table. Information for these things can be found on Wikia Help under Tables, Templates, and Creating templates. But, as FairlyOddDeities said, looking over the code of pre-existing templates is often the easiest way to make new ones. N Segick 00:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you For editing the Alien Hunter's trivia section. I have been trying to edit it but it could not be saved nearly everytime. Also, the "ideae" in trivia section is still wrong. --FairlyOddDeities 05:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Admin! Hello again - sorry for being away. Given your obvious interest in the wiki, I've made you an admin for the wiki :) I've also made you a bureaucrat, which means you can make new admins via . I wouldn't worry too much about ranks or anything - especially for smaller wikis, it's best to just treat adminship as just an extra set of tools for trusted users to help the wiki. Kirkburn (talk) 15:59, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Ranking System There is another wacky system that I suggested in User_Talk:Kirkburn, below the first one. It is even wackier. Maybe we should create another poll if wacky ranking system wins or change the wacky rank system a little bit. -- FairlyOddDeities 06:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) However, the poll has been renewed and all votes before the change have been changed to US system. This is an error, I suggest to delete it, save the page, then recreate the same one. Sorry for those who have already voted. -- FairlyOddDeities 14:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) US Military articles Hi, I am M10 101, you may be familiar with my work on the Dead Space Wiki. Anyway, I think that we should begin to expand the wiki to include minor characters and npcs. I was going to start an article on the US Marines, but I am faced with two problems. A. Should we rather create one big article for the US Military in-game as a whole, rather than an individual article for each individual branch in game? and B. my screenshot button doesn't work, so I was hoping someone else could upload screenshots on Marines, Swabbies, and Eagle team to that article. I would much appreciate a responce. Cheers. M10 101 16:25, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi,my PC is being repaired so i need some screenshots with the Red Hunter,but can you make them in Crysis Warhead,also can they be with those smaller Alienbeams firing--CryGame I will start on that Article, but I will need screenshots (sorry didn't read Crygame's page) . Cheers mate. M10 101 03:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I suggest to change the template to PlotVehicleBox instead, Red Hunter is another variant of a Hunter, not a seperate alien type. -- FairlyOddDeities 03:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey I never knew that the Orange Scout has MOAC and MOAR,i thought it only has those bombs--CryGame Admin request? Thanks for the invite for admin, I'd like to be. Unfortunately, I'm pretty new to Wikia sites, so I cannot yet do any fancy pages. I'm not sure of the exact tasks to expect of an admin either. If you could give some advice, I'll gladly accept. // Zevil ---- Sounds simple enough. If you want me, sign me up. I could do with a quick "tutorial" on how to do the different things, if possible, since I'm new to Wikia. Apart from that, I'm on :P // Zevil Deleting an image Can you delete the unused and problematic . Will be an appreciation for deleting it. -- FairlyOddDeities 04:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. The problem that I had been facing was it kept the first image as the current one. -- FairlyOddDeities 07:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Polls We have found that not too many users have come to our page and voted our polls. Can we put the modding poll as well as any other important polls for expanding this wiki to its main page. Also, you may close the ranking system poll now, the result shows that US system wins in anyway. -- FairlyOddDeities 12:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) By what criteria do you rank people in your Ranking System?--CryGame Crymod Wiki Yes I know it exists, but it is somewhat unofficial and may contain only some information. The Modding Wiki for Crysis will include normal gamers' mods who are not really involved with Crymod, as well as famous and great mods will be there. For modding tutorial will be greatly added, including vehicle system, entity system and many more, on both this wiki and the Modding Wiki. -- FairlyOddDeities 00:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) CryENGINE 2 I was intending to add some info about CryENGINE 2 but it never saved.So you can delete it. Deadline for Polls I set the deadline to December 1, 2009, may be earlier when more than 30 people have voted and the decisive result is clear. Popularity poll is just to see what do Crysis gamer and other people who knows about Crysis like at the most. -- FairlyOddDeities 11:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Also, if creating Fanon and Modding wikis for Crysis wins, I would like you to be their creator (as well as admin and sysop). Other users including me will go there and start editing. In the future, I will make more popularity poll about favorite characters and poll section. -- FairlyOddDeities 13:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) New Crysis wiki I suggest to create them as seperate wikis. It will be an extremely confusing thing in the future when it expands greatly (especially modifications part). So we should create them as seperate wikis to reduce confusion and make them single-purpose for their own ways. -- FairlyOddDeities 00:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Poll result We have closed the polls on Main Page this day as we leave this message. You can now create both new wikis (or just one, but this may be more confusing). -- FairlyOddDeities 03:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :You can contact Kirkburn again, he has uploaded a lot of Crysis Wiki logos so he is an expert of editing logos. You may make just a single wiki but we also suggest this name(for the logo too): Modded CryFannon. -- FairlyOddDeities 04:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Please, can you tell me links to both new wikis? I now want to go there and see something there too. -- FairlyOddDeities 04:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Characters I got the idea from another wiki: How about removing the "first and last appearances" from the character infos and instead put a box at the bottom of the character pages. The box are supposed to contain the names of all levels in both games, but highlighting the levels with links the respective character is featured in? What do you think? -- Zevil 11:48, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Yea, I think this would help alot. As for the quotes, I've began to work on that =) --Zevil 19:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Security Yes. Please do =) -- Zevil 09:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Character Highlight in each level Good idea. All templates need changes now, Kryton has really done a great thing. -- FairlyOddDeities 15:44, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. I mean Krypton Spartan. Fanon Part From the fictional mission you created gives me some idea about the similar thing. I am planing similar fictional missions too. But, for the links to both CrysisFanon and CrysisModded, I actually want to know their address (or external links), I have been waiting for so long to unleash two Crysis fan fictions: Alternate Crysis 2 and Crysis Urban Warfare. Please tell me the address, telling the truth is one of many meritful action. -- FairlyOddDeities 16:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Whatever, I will be waiting. The wikia logos however may be not important at the start, as I did with The Fairly OddFanon wikia, I just hope that someone will be mindful enough to help it. You may start it using Crysis wikia logo before, they are not too different. -- FairlyOddDeities 16:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Nice work, then we should start spread the words to other main users here about both wikias. ::Also, don't be too fast, I just give you your right to do anything with them at any moment. -- FairlyOddDeities 16:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Walkthrough Good idea, enemy list and easter eggs are always required for them. However each difficulty is not much different from the others, only in Warhead with more enemies and their types, which should be noted in each section. However tactics may be created as new articles, as they will contain as many tactics and dynamic strategies as possible only if there are enough users here. I may move the poll to the main page to get a decisive answer. -- FairlyOddDeities 10:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Crysis Fanon Wikia Hey, Lisle202 i want your opinion on my OC on CrysisFanon Wikia. It's called the King Hunter, don't mind the bad drawing, cause i suck at drawing. Hey thanks, i never thought someone would comment, i was thinking of making a fanfic named "Alternate Reckoning" that replaces the Normal Hunter with the King Hunter, new weapon the PAR(Plasma Accumulating Rifle), modified Warrior and some non-normal procedures of solving a problem. Also i think someone should change the color of the Character Infobox on Crysis Fanon Wikia, you cant see a thing on it. Forget about the CharacterBox i already changed it. Plus whqat parts of the King Hunter do you think are a bit overpowered?, except the obvious Plamsa Cannon. April Fools I have an Idea put some links that will lead to something (example: Funny Photo). Much like the missions you made. Help Hey i have a problem, i made a Sea-Train. But when i want to stay on it i just fall to the back, can you tall me how to stay on? There is a screen here User blog:CryGame/Gallery of Facts When i go on the train as it gains speed the player just can't stand on it and goes opposite of the train movement until he falls on the tracks. Sea Train *I solved the problem, it was just because the train was moving to fast for the player to stay on it. So instead of trackview i used TagPoints. I put 2 TagPoints so it constantly gains speed, for realism. And 1 linked in front of the train so it keeps on going. I used 10m/s and it works. Plus what do you think about the idea of the Sea Train *The Sea Train doesn't submerge, the tracks are several inches under water, so basically the train is just a little under water. But still i think in real life it would take a lot of time to build and test, until it works. Strange Crysis 2 Timer How to put this to you. Go to sosnewyork.com and there will be a Crysis 2 related timer. I don't know what it means, maybe it is about the release of something Crysis 2 related or even Crysis 2 itself. Omg I saw the trailer for Crysis 2 a few days ago. It looks awesome, but in the same time sad, when you think of all those people who dissapeared, and those who wait them. I think the game will be awesome. Plus, i kenw the aliens would change, but never thought they would change to that extent. --CryGame-- Didn't Crytek say that the CryNet OPS is just a temporary name, and they are planning to change it. That means that they are not supposed to have Nanosuits. Strangely Crytek also said that you are not supposed to have the suit either. That means that Nomad must have stolen it to fight off the Aliens in New York. And LOL i showed the trailer to my sister. She is not interested in video games and i told her so " Look at this video, i know you are gonna say that you don't care about it, but just watch, i liked how it went and the music too". She watched and much to my suprise, she liked it. --CryGame-- Crysis 2 Prophet I already thought of this, but i think he was saved by Helena, Nomad, Psycho back then. I don't think he is gonna be made an enemy. I think he will return too, but the biggest question is if Psycho and Helena will return? I know Psycho may sound logic that he will fight, but maybe Helena would gain a place in JSOC, and be a guide like Emerson in Crysis Warhead, along the entire game, while the "Monster Trio" fight. --CryGame-- Admins Hey Lisle202, i've been wondering for some time there are many admins that have almost no activity on the wiki. Why are they still admins? I want to make the Crysis Wiki Staff page so i wanted to know if i should write the innactive admins as well. Plus, is there any way for me to become an admin?--CryGame-- It's CryGame again, i think we should start gettin' serious about this wiki, just look at other wikis, i'm kind jealous so i started with what you see.--CryGame-- This is CryGame, i added a new VehicleBox Template but it seems to have some problems, can you see what's wrong with it i'm not so experienced in such stuff--CryGame-- I tried to take a vehicle template from HALO Wiki for the vehicles, but for some reason it kind of went wrong. Have no idea why. --CryGame-- Congratulations Congratulations, the new Crysis Wiki rank system has ranked you with General of Army Rank, the medal is found here. Place it in your user page. You have attained the highest wiki rank.. --CryGame-- Hey add a space sign ( |- ) in the Source of you user page between the text and the Rank Template. Or let me do it for you. --CryGame-- Hey Lisle i can't find photos for new Awards for the Editors, got any ideas, i need something that look like an award. Oh, and do what i said above your page looks strange. --CryGame-- I created the Community Space on the first page, it has the principium to solve problems via a community vote, or in this case a poll. For the start i put my candidature as an Admin to see what people think about it. Vote if you want to express your opinnion about it. --CryGame-- Fine by me i'll wait for another week and then let's see about be becoming an admin. BTW i the Community Space is a Template so you can edit it later. Just told you so you'd know. Plus, LOL some one voted "No" i wonder who? I am still want to create new awards but thanks for the Medal Image. --CryGame-- Wiki Hey Lisle, if you become an Admin do you automatically become a SysOP or what? Cause i saw in the user list that you are both Admin and SysOP.--CryGame-- I was thinking of adding a new rank for the Wiki the General of Armies Rank. Six stars for SysOps with high edits. Plus i added the 1st, 2nd and 3rd place editor awards, but giving them to the real top trio is not going to fair so we'll have to give it to the Other top trio. --CryGame-- Why is there no Crysis Wiki logo at the main page, it just vanished. Can you add it back, it's a bit unusual to not see it there. --CryGame-- Here is a little present from me, for you. Just as a friend to friend. It took me quite some time to make the image, since i am not that good in photoshop.--CryGame-- I didn't see anything wrong in the source code. I don't get it. Oh, and did you like my present? --CryGame-- Hey what do you think of my idea of making this Wiki's representative color red. That's the idea tha came in my head when i started editing the Main Page. Plus it looks cool to make red be our color. Top Ranking Users have the insignias colored in Veteran's Crysis Wiki Red.--CryGame-- Hey can you add the Present somewhere it makes writting very hard. An you said you will keep the poll for 1 week. At first i thought it was gonna be easy. But now i just can't wait XD, why so long? Plus why not try to attain General of Armies Rank (you) the requirements are written here Rank Requirements. --CryGame-- Now that is just not fair, i wanted you to do as the Requirements say. People never follow rules *dissapointed*. --CryGame-- How do you know when you you become and admin? Is there any special message or what? The image is good, but yiu should put them all togeteher, Nomad should be down in the middle, Aztec left and Jester right, but they should be a bit higher, and Psycho and Prophet in the Highest row. Plus you should make a background with more battle behind, like explosions. --CryGame-- Hi, i wanted to ask how do you create a new wiki skin, that has a image as the background. I saw one on Dead Space Wiki . I think the image with the 3 survivors is the best. And one last thing, when i checked the user list, i found my name in the Administrator list, but it said i was SysOp, how can that be, wasn't i supposed to be Admin? --CryGame-- I remember that KRYPTON SPARTAN-- onece said that he wanted to change the name of the wiki from Crysis Wiki to CryPedia, i was thinking a lot and found that the name does sound a lot catchier. So i was looking for a way to change, but the user must have permission to do it. So i was thinking of making a poll and ask the community if we should change the name. But first, i want your oppinion. More people voted for the first image in the front page poll. So place the first image. --CryGame-- Crysis Wiki Official Theme I know about the problems but i am working on them. The theme is still Alpha Version. -- CryGame-- Missions Hello there, I was told by CryGame that you were responsible for creating Mission 1. I was told that this is fan-fiction and that you guys have your own separate fan fiction wiki for Crysis. I was wondering if it would be alright to go ahead and delete these pages. - Wagnike2 20:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Awesome. Thanks for doing so! - Wagnike2 13:37, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :* Yep, sometimes after looking at Wiki Code all day, it's easy to mistype a name or two. Haha. - Wagnike2 13:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Crysis 2 Related News I didn't know who to talk to this about, but I hope that it's related to stuff you take care of. Is it necessary to keep this information about on the main page? It tends to make your main page a little bit long. We could always move this information to another page? - Wagnike2 23:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Lockpick Kit Hey i was wondering, how the hell does the Lockpick Kit work. I never used it in Multiplayer, never had a chance to. Can you please explain me? --CryGame-- Meh, i know how the other kits work, it's just as i said i never used a Lockpick Kit in game. --CryGame-- Oh BTW, if you use it on a base destroyer (TAC Tank in this case), does it replenish ammo? --CryGame--- Censoring Hey i don't get it why do we have to censor quotes, this is Crysis Wiki the game is like, 16+. So any kid that comes here, it's his problem if he sees those words. Plus, kids these days know words that would make someone's ears bleed. --CryGame-- Did you see the new Point and chievement System in other Wikis. I found them on Red Dead Wiki and Naughty Bear Wiki, maybe ask them to put one on our to. With the release of Crysis 2 i bet this Wiki's gonna' get hot. So whaddya' think? --CryGame-- Hey there Crygame, about you saying censoring the words...well you have too. One my school already block Holy beast online wikia for some swearing. And isn't within the concern of child development that we and when i say "we" meaning this wikia that kids shouldn't be exposed to this kind of language. Sure crap and shit ok but the F word should be censored. =D. But hi there im JstarRE JstarRE and out 00:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Template:navbox.... Hey there, In the article about Alien scout at the end there is a link to template:navbox , but shouldn't it not there. Instead isn't there meant to be a box to other links? JstarRE and out 00:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i haven't been a long time here. You were talking about the Wiki Layout, i think it world be grat to switch it back to the Monaco skin, the old one looked a bit more practical and better. --CryGame-- Theme update Hi Lisle. I'm Joe from the Wikia Gaming team. I wanted to help improve the appearance of the Crysis Wiki, so I worked on a better background image (with the original version of the image currently being used) and a better logo. To give you a preview, I uploaded them in the and took a screenshot. In order to make the link text easier to read, I slightly darkened the page color and slightly lightened the link color. If you agree that this would be an improvement, let me know and I'll update the theme. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:13, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :And I've added the Crysis 2 icon to the main page, since I noticed that it's missing. :) Ausir(talk) 03:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Clarence Strickland? Where did they get that one from? That one was from --CryGame-- Lol why ask my permission, you're an admin aren't you? Plus it's a good idea, with a little but...(but what if people have good info and want to put it in?) Test Crysis 2 the crysis 2 page needs an update. there is a ps3 demo coming, and it comes on march 15, but on the page it says no release date has been confirmed. please fix this. thanx Jacob Hargreave/Tara Strickland information and images http://www.ea.com/crysis-2/blog/character-hargreave The information posted about Hargreave by me, wasn't from the leak. And the trailer obviously wasn't from the leak either. :/ Unless someone else wrote something new, use the previous info already put in. Thanks in advance. Maybe you should look at EA's site once in a while. :/ http://www.ea.com/crysis-2/blog/character-tara I already got it that they are ceph so just copy and place. (laughing face) LOL, i was trying to do the same thing you did just now but only in the Ceph page. Much to my surprise you deleted it. I won' be able to play it till Friday Eve cause i have a lot of stuff to do, which includes doing homework, getting 100% in Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood and passing Hard Core mode in Dead Space 2. Hey, thanks for the welcome ;) How do I make (or can you make a) page for the first mission or the first 2 mission, since I have walktroughs till the 3 chapter; Road Rage. Thank you ;) Dorion2210 11:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC)Dorion2210 Merge proposal Hi, I'd like to propose a merge between this wiki and http://crysiswiki.wikia.com, which I've just discovered. Each of the wikis has lots of good content that the other wiki lacks (e.g. this wiki still has no article about Nathan Gould), and I believe that if they were merged into one big wiki, they'd be the best source of info about the Crysis series around - this would, of course, also mean giving the founder of the other wiki admin rights on the merged wiki. Please tell me what you think about it. Ausir(talk) 21:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :I contacted the other wiki's founder about it. Ausir(talk) 23:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I've imported some of the pages from the other wiki - they still need some work in terms of adding the proper templates etc. but the at least contents should be in. Ausir(talk) 00:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::He has not replied, but generally the CC-BY-SA license used by Wikia allows us to import the contents of the other wiki's articles to this one anyway. We just need his permission to fully merge the wikis and redirect the other one to this one, though. Ausir(talk) 00:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Color scheme I changed the color scheme to make the wiki's look a bit more consistent - I changed the buttons to dark red and the character infobox to black and red (see e.g. Tara Strickland). Please tell me what you think - if you don't like it, I can revert the changes, of course. Ausir(talk) 19:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) News blog What do you think about setting up a news blog here, like the one at e.g. The Vault (Fallout Wiki)? I set it up on the News page so far, but if you don't mind, I can set it up on the main page as well, like at The Vault. Ausir(talk) 00:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey there lisle. I am a new wikia founder and am wondering if you could maybe assist me with a few questions i have on editing. I am really impressed with this site and would like some help emulating parts of the site if thats ok with you. Please contact me if you are free to assist. Help Hiya, I am editing the "Crysis Multiplayer" page as all it originally said was "you fire a nuke and all teh noobs die" which really p*ssed me off :P Anyways, I can only do this on my iPhone and some of the full computer functions, like titles and links to the other pages. I was wondering if I could wright the article and one of your moderating team just edit it so the bits like the title and links are done, so it's a complete article, as it is rather large. Thanks, Jwimpeney :Sorry but I am also typing on my iPod too. Can any of your admin/moderator team do it? Multiplayer Thanks!! Is there anything that needs changing, text wise in the article? I might see you online on Crysis. U do warheard do u? Crysis multiplayer Sweet!! I only have Crysis 1 as well. What you like doing most of the time? I mus admit I love sniper camping, it is sooo fun :-) Yeah, I will generally buy a shotgun with nothing else (to save points), infiltrate the enemy base, capture it, and then proceed to run about indoors lookin for someone trying to recapture it, generally shotguns (on focussed) have a faster twitch reaction to normal guns. After that I buy the sniper pack (which is really cheap), then I mark the people I miss and tell people to mark enemies who they want killed :-) You're welcome for my edits on the page. I just think that those places are kinda cool, and explain some backstory. I would like to add the Grand Central station as an Evac Center, as well as the one in Battery Park, but I am not exactly sure on how to proceed. Could you help me with those? RE: As far as I know, there are already several of those pages. Just make sure they are notable. Shotrocket6 09:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :It depends on which locations you are planning to make articles for, really. Shotrocket6 15:12, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Any idea? I the page Crysis Wiki:Award Tables, all the templates on that page, and all the images for those templates. The entire ranking system was breaching both CW:AEAE and CW:I. However, that page was fairly hard to find and I wouldn't be surprised if there were more relating to it. Do you know of any more? Shotrocket6 19:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Also, just a heads-up: I also deleted the unrelated images on your userpage. Shotrocket6 19:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, that is the case. No exceptions. If you find any unrelated images in the future, just go ahead and delete them. Shotrocket6 02:39, November 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Block I don't believe so. They could make valid edits someday. Here's a quote from our blocking guideline: Users who commit vandalism should be warned first, and then blocked for at least three days if the nonconstructive edits continue. That IP only made one edit. Does that clear it up for ya? Shotrocket6 22:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Your opinion I wanted to ask you if you would be opposed to/support the deletion of all the walkthrough articles and an addition to CW:NOT regarding strategy guides. Shotrocket6 16:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, it seems that walkthroughs themselves are fairly opinionated, just as tips and strategies are; that is why I oppose their existance. Also, if you did not know, I applied for the Wikia Spotlight for Crysis Wiki, but we have a lot of pages marked as Stubs; if you could, it would greatly aid us if you expanded some of these articles and removed the stub template. Shotrocket6 16:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, we are in agreement! Shotrocket6 17:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I deleted the last of the walkthroughs and their redirects, along with the Walkthroughs page. Before I asked you about them, I went through and made sure they were all categorized, so we should be good. Shotrocket6 00:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) User hilite You may have noticed your username is now green; I changed MediaWiki:Wikia.css so that all sysop's names will be highlighted in green so that it'll be easier for new users to find us. However, does not allow a change to the color of your username, so I would suggest either changing the template so that it does or abandoning use of the template all together. Also, User:Thumps4DaZomb will become a sysop shortly; he is trustworthy and knows his stuff. I thought you should know. Shotrocket6 19:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :It's located on MediaWiki:Wikia.css. I see you already tried (and failed lol) on your sig to modify it. Honestly, you may need to change the background color of the template as well because it is also green. Shotrocket6 18:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm... the color of your username is fine now... perhaps if you made the rest of the text in the template black as well it would draw attention to your green username; that's kind of the point. Shotrocket6 18:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Badges Actually, the badges that exist currently are all Wikia standard. To my knowledge, we cannot add other badges; we can only change the name and image of already existing badges. Feel free to do so with the ones that are there. It's actually quite difficult to come up with clever names for them, though -- I used mostly quotes, level names, and characters. Shotrocket6 03:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Your talk template I didn't notice until today how much room your talk template takes up. Could you edit it so that there is less room in between it and other page elements? Shotrocket6 16:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :I really like what you did with the coloration. It looks really nice. However, this is the space I was talking about: http://i.imgur.com/73O2s.jpg Shotrocket6 20:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I love your page Lisle202!! Screenshot policy and SCAR pages Sorry for the very late reply; for some reason, I didn't get a notification of your message. I think it's a decent idea. Could you go into more detail about it? Also, do you have any idea why we have two pages for SCAR (Crysis) and SCAR (Crysis 2)? Are they any different? Shotrocket6 11:49, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :I see no reason to keep them separate. I merged the pages. Shotrocket6 10:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, I made Semi-Automatic because it's an attachment in Crysis 2. I'm not sure we need pages for Full-Automatic and Pump-Action as they are not attachments and only traits of the weapons they appear on themselves. Shotrocket6 16:23, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Nowhere in CW:N does it say that firemodes deserve their own article. As I said before, Semi-Auotomatic is an attachment. I personally don't believe they should have articles. Shotrocket6 20:28, January 13, 2012 (UTC) YouTube channel I made a YouTube channel for us. I've already uploaded some audio clips from Crysis 2, and I plan on recording and uploading all of the Radio Free Manhattan clips throughout the singleplayer. If you have a video you want to put up, you can email it to me or I can give you the password for the account. Shotrocket6 18:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have the first Crysis? If so, I'll get all the easter eggs from Crysis 2 and you can get the ones from Crysis. Shotrocket6 02:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Images You've probably noticed that we have a pretty severe lack of images when it comes to our mainspace articles. If you'd like, I'd ask that you play through Crysis and Crysis Warhead (I'm pretty sure you have both of them) and take multiple high-quality screenshots for each level and each weapon. I will do the same for Crysis 2. We can vastly improve our article quality and daily readership by doing this. Shotrocket6 10:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Code I kinda think that unecessary, only because it will make editing pages in source pages more difficult to do. Shotrocket6 00:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Crysis 2 I think we should be fine. I have most of the screenshots, I just need to get around to uploading them. I think it would be safer to leave Crysis 2 to me and Crysis to yourself, because we have both owned our respective games for a while and thus know the nooks and crannies of the games and their levels. Shotrocket6 09:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Crysis 3 I'm looking to include proper citations for the Crysis 3 article. I didn't know anything about the nanodome, so could you include some citations please? Joe Copp 00:15, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Warface? You've probably heard of that new game made by Crytek called Warface. I was wondering, should we make a page on it here? It has a few references to the Crysis series, and two that I noticed: the game takes a few sound effects from the first Crysis; the game runs CryEngine 3. SPARTAN-014 00:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC)SPARTAN-014 I think yes. – Coolbuddy (talk • blogs) 07:45, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Fun & Games Board Isn't there any Fun and Games board to hang out with the Crysis Wiki members. Also, the forum looks different. – Coolbuddy (talk • blogs) 07:45, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Request for Administrator Hey Lisle202 (can I call you like that?), can I be an administrator. I have made 50 edits (even Necrosis has 21 edits and is an administrator) and am ranked #6 on this wiki. Can I become one. Thanks in advance. – Coolbuddy (talk • blogs) 10:01, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Notice Hey there! I'm S-D379, the newest administrator here on Crysis Wiki following a successful adoption request with Wikia/FANDOM. As you have been inactive for a long time on this wiki without meaningful edits, I've decided to demote your status from Administrator/SysOp to Rollbacker. I feel that as a former admin, you deserve more than just regular rights, so I felt Rollback rights was the best option. I'll be hopefully waiting for your return if possible. Cheers! 14:38, March 8, 2019 (UTC)